SOB, Padfoot's Album
by Whisper Gypsy
Summary: What if Sirius Black had an album? What songs would be on there? What stories would have inspired each of those songs? Why not plug this playlist in and have a listen?
1. Cover Art

A/N:So, I got the idea one day to write a wrock album for Sirius. I love several Wrock artists: The Remus Lupins and the Ministry of Magic to name two. Now, all of these songs and the chapters that go with them are my own work, but if anyone who does write/sing/play wrock music has any interest in using these, just contact me. I hope you all enjoy Padfoot's debut album!

Disclaimer: They will never be mine, ok? Now stop making me say it!

* * *

Artist: Padfoot  
Album: S.O.B.  
Producer: Marauders, & Co.  
Genre: Wrock

Track One: Little Miss Dementor's Kiss  
Track Two: Snivellus  
Track Three: Moony  
Track Four: Flying Motorbike  
Track Five: Siriusly, Love (feat. Marlene McKinnon)  
Track Six: Oy, Evans  
Track Seven: Lady Rosie and Her Firewhiskey  
Track Eight: Wormtail  
Track Nine: Prongs  
Track Ten: Halloween (feat. Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail)  
Track Eleven: Detention, Minnie, and Me  
Track Twelve: Tattoos and Quidditch

Dedication Page:

To my best mates, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, for all of our adventures at Hogwarts, as well as for giving me the only and the best family I have ever known, I am forever grateful.  
To Merlin: thank you for making me one sexy wizard.  
To Circe: thank you for making all the witches aware of me, my looks, and my "wand". I a make powerful magic, ladies.  
At this point, I would like to thank the two women in my life: Minnie and Rosie. You two ladies are my rising sun, my spring meadow, and my cuppa on a rainy day. And one day, I will convince you that I am the only wizard for you. Both of you.  
To Quidditch: You were my first love, before Hogwarts, before puberty, and before I was this gorgeous, you were always there for me, and still make my heart soar. XXX  
To the code of the Marauders, and to our Marauder's Map: May our mischief never be managed, and may we always be up to no good.  
To my adoring fans: kisses, and enjoy the songs, love. Remember, this one's for you.  
All my love, Sirius Orion Black

* * *

E/N: So how do you guys think this'll go?


	2. Track One: Little Miss Dementor's Kiss

A/N: Here's the first song, which is actually inspired by the name of a fanfictioner who reviewed one of my fics: LittleMissDementorsKiss. In the voice of Sirius Black: This one's for you, love!

Disclaimer: This is my song, and the characters belong to my friend across the pond. Happy now?

* * *

TRACK ONE: Little Miss Dementor's Kiss

_With one sharp look of your _Avada_ eyes,  
I fall to my knees as my heart dies.  
Your hands, they chill me with one touch,  
I'm dying of you, but I still want your clutch._

_I saw you once, flying high,  
your cloak trailed behind you, a silk goodbye.  
My stars are your diamonds, shining bright,  
the full moon is your crown on unholy nights._

_•you're my little miss dementor's kiss.  
You pack a punch between your lips;  
your tongue hunts for my soul,  
you're gonna swallow me whole.  
Oh yes, my temptress, my darling witch,  
you're my little miss dementor's kiss!•_

_ That velvet tongue traces your lips,  
the forbidden pleasure of your hips;  
your death-black hair calls my name,  
since knowing you, I'm not the same!_

_•you're my little miss dementor's kiss,  
you pack a punch between your lips,  
your tongue hunts for my soul,  
you're gonna swallow me whole,  
oh yes, my temptress, my darling witch,  
you're my little miss dementor's kiss!•_

_ (little miss) body shaking,  
(little miss)full of nerves,  
(little miss)into the night,  
(little miss)no more words,  
(little, little miss) little miss dementor's kiss!_

_A stay in Azkaban seems next to nothing,  
if it comes with the loving that you're giving,  
my tattooed body calls for yours,  
look out, witch, lock your doors!_

_•you're my little miss dementor's kiss,  
you pack a punch between your lips,  
your tongue hunts for my soul,  
you're gonna swallow me whole,  
oh yes, my temptress, my darling witch,  
you're my little miss dementor's kiss!•_

_ Look out, witch… And lock your doors,  
(kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss)_

* * *

Her name was Jean. She only came up to his shoulder, if she stood on her tiptoes, and had hair the color of night. Her eyes rivaled Evan's for defining the color green, and her laugh sounded like bells. Sirius took one look and threw his heart at her. She smiled, and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I've got plans to go to the cinema tonight with the girls. Maybe we can do drinks some other time. Gotta go."

And he was lost.

Jean was a practical person, with a place for everything, and everything in its place, except for her socks. She hated—completely loathed—an organized sock drawer, believing that if one were going to buy fun socks, she ought to allow them some freedom. She often referred to Sirius as the "barmiest pair of socks" she'd ever picked up.

And Sirius didn't mind. She never complained when he was out all hours with his mates, and if she saw him flirting another bird up, she just rolled her eyes. She let him kiss her whenever he liked, but her fingers always came up to capture his jaw when he did so, as though claiming each kiss for herself. But, when he first broached the topic of the two going on a real first date, she handed him a stipulation: if you want to be with me, you;ll be with me. Nothing halfway, Black.

And, in true Sirius fashion, he threw a temper tantrum. But after three bottle of Ogden's and two bar fights, Sirius tromped back to her flat and told her in a loud drunken ballad that he didn't want to be without thanked him for wising up and handed him a hangover cure.

He asked if he could take her somewhere, and she said no. As it was, she took him on a date instead. And, to his great delight, she kissed him twice on the Ferris wheel, once on the carousel, and then had her mouth across his and her hand down his trousers during the whole length of the tunnel of love, from the moment the boat took off.

As soon as they were docked, he apparated them into his bedroom. She took one look at the room-trainers and unwashed clothes mucked all about-and apparated them to her room instead.

Sirius always did like a woman who took charge.

* * *

E/N: Please review!

Post Note: Updated 9-30-2012 for lyric format change.


	3. Track Twelve: Tattoos and Quidditch

A/N: So, I've decided that some of the songs will be coming out before the others, because there is no way I'm going to be writing this in order. So, much like singles being released before the full album, I will update whatever songs I have written, to an extent, one at a time, and would love for your feedback!

Disclaimer: Once more the song is my own, and I would not trade a moment of writing them for anything. The traditional elements belong to JK, not me.

* * *

_It was a hard December day,  
I tossed it all in my bag and took the Floo,  
never once looking back,  
Knowing the only way I had out was you…_

_Promises made as year ones,  
brothers bonded by spilling blood,  
we vowed to always defend each other  
against the rising flood._

_Tattoos and Quidditch, have always been forever,  
no matter where we go, they will last.  
I got antlers on my back, and your feet have paws.  
We never want to lose our past!_

_I never expected it to come so soon,  
only year six and I left hell behind,  
you never said it was too soon,  
but waved me in with "it's about time."_

_We were always crazy, living life full speed,  
choking on laughter, ditching detentions,  
pranking and charming ourselves through school,  
but always with the best of intentions._

_Tattoos and Quidditch, have always been forever,  
no matter where we go, they will last.  
I got antlers on my back, and your feet have paws.  
We never want to lose our past!_

_Love claimed you, but in a way it claimed me too,  
we made a pact all those years ago,  
crossing our Quidditch brooms, slicing palms,  
but we never counted on tomorrow._

_Tattoos and Quidditch, have always been forever,  
no matter when we go, they will last.  
I got antlers on my back, and your feet had paws.  
We will never get it back…_

* * *

Sirius strode into the Quality Quidditch Shoppe, heart set on purchasing the newest pair of dragon leather, weather repellent, grip-improving gloves. They came in any color you liked, so long as it was black. But that suited Sirius just fine. As he stood in the five person queue, his fingers itched, scratching along his palms as he imagined how these gloves would improve his touch when it came to the Quaffle. He smirked as he imagined the look on Prongs' face when he came home with two pairs of the hottest Quidditch item on the market.

His eyes wandered over the rest of the display, thinking long and hard. It wasn't like Prongs would get to use them, what with the Secret-Keeping happening tomorrow. Merlin, none of this was supposed to happen. He shifted uncomfortably in his cloak, rubbing his gloved fingers together. He had to move fast if he would ever be able to get Prongs a Christmas gift at all. He'd already picked up a scarf for Lils, a pretty brown one. And then there was the little Prongslet.

Sirius had broken down and cried when James had asked him to be the godfather. And then cried again when James told him they had to go into hiding. He hadn't cried since he'd been sixteen and turned his back on his family. James had always been there for him, and Sirius vowed to never let his brother down. Nodding to the clerk behind the counter, he took his giftwrapped Quidditch gloves and walked out of the shop. The Prongslet deserved a gift too. But what to get a baby that wasn't even born yet, and that might be a boy or a girl?

Sirius glanced across the street and saw another shop getting boarded up. A lot of that had been happening in all of the Wizarding Businesses. Even a few of the Hogsmeade shops had tiny "Out of Business" signs posted in their dreary, empty windows.

He sighed and bundled his scarf more tightly about his neck. He wandered through the street, glancing in shop windows, but never entering the shops. Finally, with sore feet, he trudged over to an apparition point. Then he saw it. A street vendor had animated stuffed animals for sale. And a sign which read "Any animal—Animated—Kid Friendly!

And with a grin, the street vendor sold a wolf, a rat, a black dog, and a stag to a very eager buyer.

* * *

E/N: So, yes this would be the final song on his album, and I had to stitch some of JK's timeline to fit this, but only in that Harry wasn't born yet. How are the lyrics by the way?


	4. Track Six: Oy, Evans

TRACK SIX: Oy, Evans

A/N: Here's the one I had something else completely in my head when I wrote out all the track titles, but when I sat down and wrote it, it came out in a very much ballad form. Hope it seems like one to y'all too.

Disclaimer: The song is mine.

* * *

_Oy, Evans, don't make him cry again,  
he's gone round the bend for you,  
witch, he wants to be your man,  
he'd steal the moon for you…_

_Oy, Evans, we didn't mean to start that fight,  
well, maybe I did, but don't blame him.  
he's a good man, a white knight,  
watching our world from the rim._

_Oy, Evans, You are his pretty lady,  
you are his shining star.  
you're all he's ever dreamed of,  
just by being what you are._

_Oy, Evans, don't say no again,  
he'd twist himself in knots,  
he'd break himself in two,  
if you'd only give him a shot._

_Oy, Evans, don't let it go so far,  
let him prove he's the man for you.  
you and him have been like cats and dogs,  
but with him, you can be something new…_

_Oy, Evans…don't make him cry again,  
Oy, Evans, just give it a go,  
Oy, Evans, let him be your man,  
Oy, Evans, don't say no…_

* * *

James Potter stumbled in to the Great Hall, an expression of shock on his face. "Shite," Remus whispered. "How much do you wanna wager he asked Evans out again?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not worth it; he clearly did. Just how badly do you think she trampled his heart this go-round?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and shrugged. The other occupants of the table were watching the head boy with wary eyes. As many eyes tracked his bleary progress to his seat, quiet murmurs popped up from all four tables. "Why won't she just give him a shot? He's clearly tossed his brain for wanting her this badly… What's her problem? Too high and mighty for the best man Hogwarts has?"

"Well, everyone has someone they won't date… Look at you and half of Slytherin."

"Ew. Moony, I'm related to those gits. That's just revolting."

"Didn't stop Lucius from proposing to Narcissa."

Sirius gagged. "Gross. Let me go scrub my overactive imagination before it thinks about that for too long." James had finally reached his seat and plonked into it a little too hard, almost surprised by the corporeal feeling of the wood beneath him. "How are you doing there, Prongs?"

"Yes."

Sirius glanced at the crazy-haired man he considered his best mate with some concern. "Come again?"

James looked over at him, eyes still wide and repeated himself. "Yes."

"Ooook," Remus whispered. "What happened, Prongs?"

James turned to face Remus and answered, "Yes."

Peter chuckled nervously, reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "You alright, Prongs?" he whispered.

James' face cracked and changed then, morphing through shock and into a radiant grin. "Yes!" he shouted. The Great Hall was silenced with that single word, and every face focused on James. He didn't care though. He grabbed Sirius' face in his hands, brought it closer to his own and said, "She said yes!"

Whoops and cheers came from three of the four tables while the Slytherins merely returned to their prior conversations. Remus grinned over at his friend. "That's great, mate!"

"Brilliant," Peter added.

"So, what'd you do after that?" Sirius asked.

James face paled. He choked and glanced down at his empty plate, face flushing. "I… I think… I think I ran away…" Sirius and Remus burst into great peals of laughter.

* * *

E/N: And that's why we all love James. Please remember to review! I know the tracks are out of order because of my "single-release" policy, but once they are all up, I will be putting them in the proper order.


	5. Track Five: Siriusly, Love

TRACK FIVE: Siriusly, Love (Feat. Marlene McKinnon)

A/N: Thanks so much for your patience! Hope you all enjoy it! For the song, Sirius' lines are in italics and Marlene's will be bold. The bits of the chorus they sing together will be bolded and italicized. This is it! The token "in-love" song every album needs!

Disclaimer: The song is mine. Every song on this "album" was written by me. Nothing recognizable is mine, be it character, plot, or setting. Do not let me start on a rant about how nothing is really original in writing anyway.

* * *

**Remember all those years ago,  
Tuesday last, I think it was,  
you chased me around with garden gnomes,  
and never said you were in love.**

_I remember staring up at the night sky,  
counting stars and floating lights  
laying back and painting the sky with clouds,  
I remember it now as my greatest night._

_**I see the stars shine in your eyes.  
It's hard to crush a heart that loves,  
but love like this is bound to burn out,  
**__Siriusly, love it's never gonna be what it was…  
_**No, it's never gonna be what it was…**

**To be young again, though we're not so old yet…  
**_To be freer than I've ever been and flying higher…  
_**Breaking hearts and promises, but crashing back again…  
**_Lighting our love till it burns like a bright flame…_

_**I see the stars shine in your eyes.  
It's hard to crush a heart that loves,  
but love like this is bound to burn out,  
**__Siriusly, love it's never gonna be what it was…  
_**No, it's never gonna be what it was…**

**This world is changing fast…  
**_Quidditch matches, Ministry bull, and death eater attacks  
_**It's hard to keep our lives on the path…  
**_World spinning fast, gonna crash! Gonna crash!_

_Spun out of control  
Life tossed over a wand light,  
I'll miss you, darling,  
as you fade into the night…_

_I see the stars shine in your eyes.  
It's hard to crush a heart that loves,  
but love like this is bound to burn out,  
Siriusly, love it's never gonna be what it was…  
No, it's never gonna be what it was…  
Never gonna be what it was…  
No, it's never gonna be… What it was…._

* * *

Marlene smiled with her whole being. It started in her nose: a slight twitch, maybe a tickle. Then her bright eyes would begin to sparkle, honey depths glistening with restrained mirth. But the dam soon burst, and her shoulders trembled, knees bouncing if she sat, feet tapping and fingers dancing as her lips began to stretch. It spread out from her face, making her soul shine from her whole figure.

Sirius had been drawn like a moth to a flame. His heart had ever stood a chance. He may have even really loved her, like fairy tales, movie endings, and poetry, but he never got the chance to find out. He never understood the point of serious (no laughing!) dating at Hogwarts, when nothing they ever did there would ever be taken fully seriously (I heard that!). So he never had. He never slept with all the birds that claimed he did either. Though, having the Merlin-given intelligence he had, he never denied it either…

But Marlene, she had been something special. A friend, a classmate, someone who just got him. They had started hanging out on an individual basis after graduation. Not quite dating, but… And then he had officially asked her out. She'd said yes, of course, and they'd had a ball. But they hadn't really been committed or anything, never said those three words, never moving past the clothes-on petting.

But that didn't stop her from breaking his heart.

It was a Tuesday morning. Nothing ever happened on Tuesdays. But Sirius had been leaving Remus' flat after a full moon, weary and bone-sore when he finally read the Daily prophet headline.

MCKINNON FAMILY DEAD: MOSMORDE MARKS SCENE

* * *

E/N: So? How was the song? Any rhythms coming to anyone? And the plot snippet?


	6. Track Four: Flying Motorbike

TRACK FOUR: Flying Motorbike

A/N: This one was so much fun to write. I do something that I imagine Sirius would do all the time which is "Riding the roof". Either standing up through the sunroof of a car, or sitting out on the window while you go speeding along. I rode on a window in a severe thunderstorm under an Avada sky myself, so this was probably my favorite story.

Disclaimer: Only the song is my property.

* * *

_Sink your elbows, raise 'em again…  
Curl your body tighter in,  
Knees gripping thickly, firmly,  
Here's a reason to sin!_

_Wind whipping past my face, grin.  
Life moves slow below and I laugh out loud.  
But as I ride, her purrs slam my ears,  
and I seem to make no sound._

_I can fall, I am flying, I and I am driving,  
I scream, and I can shout, yell, yell, yell!  
pistons firing, rotating, burning,  
I feel free from my road to hell._

_On the back of my motorbike,  
I'm flying through the night.  
So this is what peace feels like,  
Just before the fight._

_I don't worry, I built her myself,  
My girl and I loop the loop, flying high.  
So long, school! Fuck off, Mum!  
This is my goodbye!_

_Sink your elbows, raise 'em again…  
Curl your body tighter in,  
Knees gripping thickly, firmly,  
Here's a reason to sin!_

_I can fall, I am flying, I and I am driving,  
I scream, and I can shout, yell, yell, yell!  
pistons firing, rotating, burning,  
I feel free from my road to hell._

_On the back of my motorbike,  
I'm flying through the night.  
So this is what peace feels like,  
Just before the fight._

_Here's a reason to sin!  
Just before the fight…_

* * *

It was finally finished.

Sirius stood up, wiping his oil and grease-slicked hands on a nearby rag, although the rag did little to negate his filth considering it was coated in grease and oil itself.

He stopped whistling and untucked his wand from his back pocket. With unbridled glee, he strapped on the nearest helmet, and grabbed his signature leather jacket. Once fully geared up, he settled himself onto the engine.

He tapped his right index finger along the ignition, laughing as the motorbike purred to life. He grinned and leaned forward, allowing the bike to launch forward along the dirt road, purring beneath him as stable locations faded into a blur, and only things that were moving in the same direction were given any bout of form.

He waited to clear the little village before he pulled up on the handlebars, closing his eyes with delight as he lifted from the ground and flew into the clouds. His laughs broke free from the idle cage of his ribs, drowned out by the roar of the rumbling engine.

He drove for hours, lost in flight, glad he modified the engine to run on magic and adrenaline, not petrol. And then he heard it, a rumble of thunder. he turned his head, paying attention to the clouds around him for the first time. A splash of purple lightning nearly blinded him, and the answering echo of thunder boomed through his eardrums and vibrated his soul. He grinned and nudged the bike closer to the greenest clouds. Lily had told him green skies meant tornadoes, and it seemed fitting that such a deadly warning match the Avada Kedavra spell.

He drove through the death-colored cloud and spun around the pink and purple lightning. Then came the rain; buckets upon buckets. He felt as though someone had scooped up the bathtub from the prefects' bathroom and dumped it over all of England. He shivered, but not from the cold water, rather from excitement. His muscles trembled with joy as he drove faster and faster, moving like lightning himself, rumbling as loud as the thunder around him. He stayed within the storm until it died down, waning as it was spent. His motorbike had taken full advantage of the power-surged air and was still as full of power as it had been when he began his trip.

Circling the skies he turned to face the distant sunset. He closed his eyes and allowed his bike to drive without direction. Feeling fully energized and simultaneously completely at peace, he leaned back on his bike and propped his crossed ankles against the handlebars. Five minutes into his nap he felt a great tugging behind his navel, much like a portkey, but he also felt wind whipping against his skin. His eyes flew open and he saw the ground leaping up to embrace him. Sirius flinched and shouted the homing spell which would snap him back onto his bike he felt his body zooming back up, and clutched onto his bike as soon as his fingers found it. He panted for a few moments, bike idling in the clouds before he opened his eyes. Looking around at the stars winking own at him, he chuckled. His laugh built into a great whoop.

"Damn! I've got to try that again!"

* * *

E/N: So the whole storm, really did happen to me last week! I wasn't on a motorbike in the sky, but in a van on the road. And towards the end of a slow ride in a torrential downpour, the rain eased off a bit. I convinced my sister to let me sit on the window ledge of my passenger seat and rest along the body of the car, clutching the handle above the window, hair flying in the high winds, rain drilling into me, and lightning flooding the air with electricity. Call me an adrenaline junkie, but that was such an exhilarating, freeing experience, an I want to try it again. Caution, younger readers. DO NOT TRY THIS! I am an adult, and above the USA's legal drinking age. I was fully sober, although one may well question my sanity, especially since there was an Avada sky overhead, threatening tornadoes and other lovelies. If anyone wishes to try this, and blames me for their injuries, this is where I will point when I say I told everyone NOT to do it. Magic cannot catch you in real life. Anyway, please review! It really means more to me than you can imagine getting your feedback.


	7. Track Two: Snivellus

TRACK TWO: Snivellus

* * *

_I didn't mean for it to end up like this,  
sweet merlin, what a mess this is…  
I only wanted…but no longer want  
to scare you, scare you, not to haunt!_

_It was an ordinary night,  
but fit for howling at the moon.  
And he gave you such a fright,  
you came too soon!_

_Howling and howling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
follow me to the Whomping Willow…  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
stop your sneering, scowling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus,  
you stupid little fellow…_

_And so I fought you that morning,  
and earned a detention, fuming,  
You all caustic, standing proud,  
I wanted to make you scream out loud._

_Howling and howling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
follow me to the Whomping Willow…  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
stop your sneering, scowling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus,  
you stupid little fellow…_

_So I came up with the greatest prank,  
the best one I could make.  
I whispered to Prongs and Moony, too  
And about our trips, knowing you._

_And you listened, you crazy git,  
how did you fall for it?  
I led you on, until you would go  
out at night to see our little show._

_Howling and howling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
follow me to the Whomping Willow…  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
stop your sneering, scowling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus,  
you stupid little fellow…_

_But I didn't know, didn't think  
how it all could go wrong in a blink…  
Prongs saved our hides, Gryffindor proud.  
I wish I could forget how you screamed out loud._

_Howling and howling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
follow me to the Whomping Willow…  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
stop your sneering, scowling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus,  
I'm such a stupid fellow…_

_How can I say I'm sorry,  
how can I take it back?  
I can only hope—so sorry—  
will you forgive me that attack?_

_Howling and howling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
follow me tonight,  
Snivellus, Snivellus!  
stop your sneering, scowling,  
Snivellus, Snivellus,_

_You were right._

* * *

It was going to be one of those days, Sirius just knew it. First he had been five minutes late to defense and had lost house points. Then he hadn't known the answer to a question and had lost points again. Normally, Sirius was in a contest to lose as many as possible only to rack them right back up at the end of the term. But it was the end of the term, and Slytherin and Gryffindor had been neck and neck when he woke up this morning. He only hoped some Slytherins had gotten into trouble in one of the other years, and that some younger or older Gryffindors had earned a few.

With a sigh, he followed his commiserating mates down into the dungeons for double potions. He kept his head down, trying not to draw attention to himself, only to walk into Snivellus in the storeroom. Half an anxious second lapsed as the two boys stared at each other. Ever since the incidence with the shrieking shack, Sirius had been on tenterhooks around the Slytherin, who had in turn bit back several retorts against the Gryffindors, due to some life debt he felt he owed James.

Buggering idiot. Why did I have to lead him on that merry chase? It was only going to end badly. But Snape merely straightened himself, gathered his dropped ingredients and hustled out of the storeroom, without a word.

Well, two could play that game. They had no need to even speak to each other for the remainder of their joint time at Hogwarts.

After potions was Arithmancy with the Slytherins again. And Professor Terrace assigned new partners. One of the first pairs called had been "Black, Sirius and Snape, Severus." Bollocks.

* * *

E/N: So? Short passage this time. Thoughts?


	8. Track Three: Moony

TRACK THREE: Moony

A/N: Long time for an updated to his album. Sorry. Haven't had song-writing time. But, I graduate in three weeks-scary happy thought!-and time seems to be in abundance lately.

Disclaimer: Not mine, except the lyrics.

* * *

_Howl at me, cries the moon.  
She's so lonely, that lady in the sky,  
queen of the night, our bella lune.  
We can't catch her, no matter how hard we try.  
But we can chase her, hunt the moon,  
as we run, howling, baying high._

_We are a pack of fools chasing eternity,  
nipping at moonbeams, and losing fear.  
Stars are the lights in our city,  
us, we, wolf, dog, rat and deer._

_Stag so bright, bucking the night,  
rat so small, both answer our call.  
I chuff my fun, louder, but faster I run.  
And Moony, Moony, Moony—he's the only one._

_Howl at me, cries the moon.  
She's so lonely, that lady in the sky,  
queen of the night, your bella lune.  
We can't catch her, no matter how hard we try.  
But we can chase her, hunt the moon,  
as we run, howling, baying high._

_He's the reason for our shapes-  
he called us heroes with no capes.  
We didn't cry, we didn't pry,  
just told him we had to try._

_I can taste the blood from that first time,  
hearts pounding faster, faster;  
and then we all ran—I got to fly!  
and the world flew too: faster, faster!_

_Howl at me, cries the moon.  
She's so lonely, that lady in the sky,  
queen of the night, your bella lune.  
We can't catch her, no matter how hard we try.  
But we can chase her, hunt the moon,  
as we run, howling, baying high._

_Moony, Moony, only one.  
Moony, Moony, and we run!  
Moony, Moony, not disaster,  
Moony, Moony, faster, faster!_

_Howl at me, cries the moon.  
She's so lonely, that lady in the sky,  
queen of the night, your bella lune.  
We can't catch her, no matter how hard we try.  
But we can chase her, hunt the moon,  
as we run, howling, baying high._

_Howl at me, cries the moon.  
She's so lonely, that lady in the sky,  
queen of the night, your bella lune.  
We can't catch her, no matter how hard we try.  
But we can chase her, hunt the moon,  
as we run, howling, baying high._

_And so we run:  
Howling, howling  
bespelling the caster;  
Escaping the sun,  
scowling, scowling,  
can't catch disaster.  
together, as one,  
howling, howling,  
faster, faster._

* * *

I paced the floor of our dorm room, returning to the window routinely to watch for Remus, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore. Prongs and Wormtail were playing Exploding Snap while they waited, but I couldn't sit still. _What if we were late this time? What if he had to come through the change alone? Again? Like before? Wasn't the whole point of this so he wouldn't ever be alone again? What kind of friends were we if—_

"Stop thinking so loudly, Padfoot, Wormtail's actually winning because you're distracting me."

Peter scoffed. "I have always beat you at Exploding Snap—it's all about luck and you have none, Prongs."

"Yeah right, you tosser. I'm the luckiest bloke in the world. I am in love with Lily Evans."

Sirius was distracted enough to snort. "Mate, if you were lucky at all, she'd stop hating you, give you the kiss of life, marry you and have messy-haired, book-swallowing Quidditch players with you."

James had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yeah…"

Peter snapped his fingers in front of James' glazed eyes before giving up and throwing his cards onto the pile. The whole deck exploded with a controlled boom, which barely faced a now-singed James. Peter began scrubbing the soot from his own face and asked Sirius, "Moony there yet?"

Sirius hurried over to the window, and peered out into the fading sunset light. Three figures stood at the opening in the Whomping Willow. A grin split his face. "Yeah. Let's go boys. They've just arrived. We need to watch for them heading in on our way out."

The three boys grinned and pulled out their contraband tools of trade: a bit of parchment and a traveling cloak.

* * *

E/N: Reviews mean more than chocolate. Not blasphemy when it's true.


	9. Track Eight: Wormtail

TRACK EIGHT: Wormtail

* * *

A/N: As promised: More! And on the same night, too! Y'all must have been good.

Disclaimer: The lyrics are my own design, but their characters are guests on my pages and in my mind.

* * *

_My friend, hold your head high,  
You complete our merry band.  
Who knows where we'll all go,  
But know we were friends till the end._

_Tell me where did I go wrong?  
it wasn't your game all along,  
so when did I fail you, mate?  
when did love turn to hate?_

_My friend, hold your head high,  
You complete our merry band.  
Who knows where we'll all go,  
But know we were friends till the end._

_I couldn't believe it, couldn't shake it,  
not you, never you, always true,  
Peter was always there, quiet,  
you always saw us through…_

_My friend, hold your head high,  
You complete our merry band.  
Who knows where we'll all go,  
But know we were friends till the end._

_And when I saw their house,  
standing tall, empty and dry,  
I couldn't kill that mouse,  
and I couldn't cry, couldn't die…_

_My friend, hold your head high,  
You complete our merry band.  
Who knows where we'll all go,  
But know we were friends till the end._

_I will kill you-  
I will try.  
I will find you,  
and you will die._

_My friend, hand your head now,  
You completed our merry band.  
It no longer matters where you go,  
know I will find you in the end._

* * *

I seethed. My breath fogged in the chilled air, mocking me.

I itched and I didn't scratch. I ached and I didn't soothe.

But I burned and I froze.

Azkaban was hell.

Azkaban was worth it.

He had betrayed them, and it was my fault. I told them to pick him. I never knew…

Hell is colder than they ever warn you.

* * *

E/N: Review, review, parting is such sweet sorrow…


	10. Track Nine: Prongs

TRACK NINE: Prongs

* * *

A/N: I'd like to take this moment to thank the one who really understands me: my space heater. You have always been there for me, keeping me alive, and never giving up when it gets tough. Thank you. No, don't cry. If you start crying, I'm gonna cry…

No, I'm not crazy. Yes, it's that cold.

Disclaimer: The lyrics are my own work but the legendary heroes belong to us all.

* * *

_Hurry, run, run, run!  
Beat the war drums!  
On the prowl, in the night,  
Marauders have joined the fight._

_Late nights, and tickled pears,  
planning pranks and double-dares.  
"You're my brother," he swears,  
and past point of blade or wand, I know he cares._

_Hurry, run, run, run!  
Beat the war drums!  
On the prowl, in the night,  
Marauders here to fight._

_He knows who to love right off,  
from the brother in me,  
to his wife in the flame-haired scoff.  
How did he look and see?_

_Hurry, run, run, run!  
Beat the war drums!  
On the prowl, in the night,  
Marauders power the fight._

_Detentions, pranks, and charm,  
he joins the four of us,  
in a majestic sweep of his arm.  
Long live King Prongs!_

_Hurry, run, run, run!  
Beat the war drums!  
On the prowl, in the night,  
Marauders will die in the fight._

* * *

"So, James, what do you think your animagus form will be?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Well, none of us saw you being a rat, but we weren't terribly surprised. I mean, not first guess or anything, but not impossible. And Sirius as a great big puppy, I think we all saw that coming. His need for adoration, great big weepy faces, and of course, his sleek and shiny coat—I mean hair—and there's his nose for trouble. Well, what else could he be?"

"Har, har. Answer Pete's question, James. What do you think you'll be?" Sirius scooted closer to his best mate, left hand holding on half of the _Transfiguration: Level Seven_ text while James held the other.

"Who knows? Maybe with my crazy hair, I'll be a porcupine. Or with my rubbish eyesight, I could be a bat. Or maybe I'll be our only true Gryffindor and I'll be King of the Jungle."

Sirius whacked James in the back of the head. "No, if I'm not a lion, you're not a lion."

Peter chuckled, "Besides, how would a werewolf take having a lion on his turf? I don't want any of us to get killed trying to help Remus."

"Would you shut up? Do you wanna get caught or worse, spill the secret?"

"Calm down, both of you. I think I know what I'm going to be."

"What?"

"Yeah, what, mate? Tell us."

"Well, I'm thinking… an eagle."

"Ew, do they hunt rats?"

"Can it, Petey. An eagle? Honestly, mate? Like… like the Ravenclaw's mascot? Why would you… be… that?"

James flushed red.

Sirius and Peter shared a knowing look. Sirius cleared his throat. "Mate, don't I recall Evans saying something about eagles being her favorite animal?"

* * *

E/N: If you review, good things will happen to you.


	11. Track Seven:Lady Rosie & Her FireWhiskey

TRACK SEVEN: Lady Rosie and Her Firewhiskey

* * *

A/N: I've been updating like a fiend, lately, and here is just another benefit of finding inspiration IN the reviews left for me! I hope everyone is having a lovely weekend!

Disclaimer: Lady Rosie was the barest hint of a character in the series, so could I try and claim her? Maybe? No? No. Well, darn. Lyrics are mine, as always.

* * *

_Oh, she's my favorite lady,  
pouring out the font of life,  
and all night long I seek her out,  
craving more than a night._

_I see her standing there,  
pouring glasses of whiskey,  
firelight in her black-black hair,  
I just want her to kiss me…_

_Lady Rosie's pouring her firewhiskey  
all over me, and my heart is screaming out,  
she better see me now and kiss me  
before my humble heart gives out._

_She eyes me up, and then down,  
pausing in all the best places.  
I feel warm inside, joy is found,  
I turn and give her one of my best faces…_

_She grins at me, left eye twinkling,  
and my heart jumps up, up, up!  
Our hands meet and mine are trembling,  
as she nods and I down my cup._

_Lady Rosie's pouring her firewhiskey  
all over me, and my heart is screaming out,  
she better see me now and kiss me  
before my humble heart gives out._

_We are all alone, here in this crowd,  
Lady Rosie's coming for me,  
I could scream out loud,  
"More firewhiskey!"_

_Her hair is whiskey, finest,  
her tongue must be sweetest wine,  
her humor is beer, headiest,  
but all of her must be mine!_

_Lady Rosie's pouring her firewhiskey  
all over me, and my heart is screaming out,  
she better see me now and kiss me  
before my humble heart gives out._

_Lady Rosie's pouring her firewhiskey  
all over me, and my heart is screaming out,  
she better see me now and kiss me  
before all the whiskey runs out._

* * *

The chill of the January air didn't keep Hogwarts third through seventh years from pouring into Hogsmeade that weekend. Sirius and Remus disappeared into The Hogs Head, ready for the grinning face of Lady Rosie, as she had been dubbed by an overly affectionate drunk Sirius. The name had stuck, and not just among the students, but among the locals and her regulars.

"Lady Rosie!" Sirius called. "A butterbeer for the lad here, and a firewhiskey for me. If you please."

"Don't you try that with me, little one. I know you're far too young for any of those pleasures or troubles. Two butterbeers coming up," she laughed in a whiskey-smooth voice.

"But I am more than old enough to give you some trouble and pleasure of your own. What do you say, Lady Rosie?"

"I say quaff up lads, and that'll be two sickles."

* * *

E/N: Thoughts? Please review, since it makes my world go round, and updates come faster!


	12. Track Ten: Halloween (feat Prongs, Moon

A/N: Thanks for your patience. This song was so hard to write, initially. I sat down to write it several times and hated everything that happened. And then I sat down just a few minutes ago and BAM! My Muse is wonderul when she's being kind. :P Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season if I don't update with the last chapter (only one more to go!) before then! Also:poll on my profile!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. As ever, the lyrics ARE mine.

* * *

Dedication: I'm dedicating this update in honor of my Nana. She passed away eight years ago today. I love you. For the next little while, my profile image will be a picture of the two of us. Thanks.

* * *

Key:

_Italics=Moony_

**Bold=Prongs**

Underlined=Wormtail

Normal=Padfoot

**_Bold/Italics/Underline=All_**

* * *

Track Ten: Halloween (feat. Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail)

_Full Moon is out tonight,_  
**and the stars are shining bright.**  
Everyone is shaking in fright;  
welcome to Halloween Night!

_Heart pounding in my chest,_  
_running around lik lunatics;_  
_this is the night of nights_  
_for treats and pranks and tricks._

_Full Moon is out tonight,_  
**and the stars are shining bright.**  
Everyone is shaking in fright;  
welcome to Halloween Night!

**We love the way**  
**the whole world looks tonight:**  
**lit by jack-o-lanterns**  
**and black candles burning bright.**

_Full Moon is out tonight,_  
**and the stars are shining bright.**  
Everyone is shaking in fright;  
welcome to Halloween Night!

Maybe for tonight alone,  
our feard have fallen behind us.  
We may wander, we may roam,  
safe together in sacred trust.

_Full Moon is out tonight,_  
**and the stars are shining bright.**  
Everyone is shaking in fright;  
welcome to Halloween Night!

Though night may crash and burn,  
though day may never rise again,  
we know tonight is our revelry:  
BOO! It's Halloween.

_Heart is pounding in my chest,_  
maybe for tonight alone.  
**Lit by jack-o-lanterns,**  
tonight we may crash and burn.

_Full Moon is out tonight,_  
**and the stars are shining bright.**  
Everyone is shaking in fright;  
welcome to Halloween Night!

_**Full Moon is out tonight,**_  
_**and the stars are shining bright.**_  
_**Everyone is shaking in fright;**_  
_**welcome to Halloween Night!**_

* * *

James settled himself carefully onto his bed. His head was pounding from his hangover and he winced in the early morning light. A glance at the clock confirmed the ungodly hour: noon. Piled on the floor beside his bed were Fizzing Whisbees, packs of Drooble's gum, ice mice, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, and various oddments from his trick-or-treating fest. Spread throughout the dorm room were unopened and spent packages of Exploding Snap, several trick toys and empty bottles of Ogden's.

A glance to his left showed that Peter's sleeping form was coated in confetti and sprinkles, and for some strange reason his hands were bright pink.

A glance to his right showed a complacently sleeping werewolf surrounded by a fort of chocolate bars, chunks, and wrappers. Moony was also wearing a lavendar scarf and covered in red lipstick marks.

In the bed across from him, Sirius lay sprawled under streamers, dirty socks, several pink napkins, and several chocolate cauldrons cakes. James blinked blearily. Sirius appeared to have sporouted purlpe freckles. Except these freckles were shaped like lips. All over his face.

James moved his legs and tried to get up out of bed, but failed spectacularly. Laying in a sprawled heap on the floor, saved from too much pain by the mountain of wrappers, he groaned. Sirius sat straight up, wide awake. "Prongsie, my boy!"

"Oi, shut it off, Padfoot. I'm dying. Have some dignity."

"Never touch the stuff. And you can't die. You haven't kissed Evans yet."

"Oh, yeah. Well, keep it down, will ya?"

"Do you know why I love Halloween the most, Prongsie-lad?"

"I don't give a flying goblin's left bullock."

"Ew. Nightmares still plagueing you? Anyway, I love it, even more than that glorious April Fool's Day. Because not only are we given free reign on pranking, tricking, and mischeif... WE GET FREE CANDY!" Sirius turned the end of his speech into a great shout, shocking his sleeping dormmates into the land of the living.

"Ohhhh," James groaned, cradling his abused ears in his hands tenderly. Remus sat up in bed, alarmed and wrapping his arms around his chocolare demesne to protect it. Peter jumped up and snapped his hands to his cheeks, which instantly absorbed the pink color from his hands, giving his bright pink cheeks and normal hands.

Peter blinked and looked around, confused. "I don't remember what we did last night."

Remus stretched and groaned, pulling his bedcurtains closed. "Me neither, but I'm going to go and forget some more. Lemme sleep."

Sirius bounded out of bed and into the lavatory to fetch the hangover cure for James. "I do! Peter, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. That was the most disgusting, perverted, lewd trick I've ever seen." Handing the potion to the moaning James Sirius walked over to Peter's bed and kneeled at the foot of it, hands held up in supplication. "Teach me how to do it?"

* * *

E/N: please review!


	13. Track Eleven: Detention, Minnie, and Me

TRACK ELEVEN: Detention, Minnie, and Me

* * *

A/N: Thanks for hanging in here with me! I'm so glad to say I've finally completed my album for the token "bad boy" marauder, the original rock star. This is the last one, now enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, or third star to the right…

* * *

_It always starts out small,  
little things, broken rules.  
But, I've always come, when you call,  
never run with the foolish fools.  
We never stop,  
nor ever will.  
Marauders till we drop,  
pranking still._

_I've painted on the walls,  
broken into locks,  
gone running through the halls,  
switched all of the clocks,  
we skipped our classes,  
all once at least,  
made Slytherins show their arses,  
and during the Welcome Feast!_

_And all of it's been worth it,  
every blessed minute,  
earned one more trinity:  
detention, Minnie, and me!_

_Stole through the Whomping Willow,  
braided Dumbledore's beard,  
turned mashed potaoes into pillows,  
at girl's dorms, we leered.  
Turned a professor yellow,  
stole a toilet seat,  
turned a lass into a fellow,  
and stole a centaur's feet!_

_And all of it's been worth it,  
every blessed minute,  
earned one more trinity:  
detention, Minnie, and me!_

_We've graduated now,  
left Hogwarts behind,  
but even after our final bow,  
she stays on my mind.  
Left all alone,  
but never lonely,  
my heart is her own,  
she is my one and only._

_And all of it's been worth it,  
every blessed minute,  
earned one more trinity:  
detention, Minnie, and me!_

* * *

"Oy, Prongs, book it. Minnie's coming!" The dish fell to the floor with a clatter. James ducked under his invisibility cloak, pulling the hem down over his nose—always sticking itself into trouble, that honker—just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner.

The sight that met her eyes, a pants-only Sirius Black, surrounded by dozens of little crates of blackberries, lounging in floating candle light, was certainly a first. But then, a lot of firsts happened where the young Marauder was concerned. "alright now, and what's the meaning of this, Mr. Black?"

"You can call me Sirius, you know. We're not in the classroom now, Minnie."

"Detention."

"Oooh, naughty school boy being punished by his teacher? Bit vanilla, but it will be our first time. And, I'd never say no to any of your fantasies, Minnie, darling."

"Detention with Filch, scrubbing toilets."

"Now, Minnie, that's just cruel." He shaped his face into that kicked puppy look he sometimes wore, and her heart twinged a bit. But just a bit.

"I have several reasons, and you shall serve one night for every reason: Being out after curfew without permission, creating mayhem in a high traffic corridor, indecent exposure, and disrespectful behavior and language towards a professor. Really, Mr. Black, the way you try to represent our house of Gryffindor…"

"Indecent? Disrespect?"

"And talking back! That's five nights, Mr. Black."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, chewing on his thumbnail before he voiced. "Am I not allowed to defend myself?"

He looked so vulnerable just then, the usually carefree boy, and it hurt her heart. She knew he wasn't carefree, knew his home life wasn't easy, and this was his means of coping. Even if it broke the rules… Better breaking the rules than letting his spirit get broken… "Very well then. Defend yourself."

"I am out with permission, Professor Flitwick asked me to stay after and demonstrate the leviosa charm combined with the Accio charm to a couple first years who hadn't got the hang of them yet. I had just finished and was on my way back. I used a "high traffic corridor" because it was the simplest route and I'm tired. It's cluttered with blackberries because that's what we were summoning. I guess I was thinking on them, and they all showed up because it's second nature for me to do the spell now, I don't even have to think about it. My exposure is very decent thank you very much. And I mean to never disrespect you, Minnie, it's always a term of endearment, because you are very dear to me. More a mum than the one I've got."

His head of house was silent for a long minute.

"So, I guess that's six nights now?"

"Ahem. No. It's only one night, and it won't be with Filch. It'll be with me, tomorrow night at seven sharp. You're going to be returning several pine needles to pins, noodles to nails, and toothpicks to tacks. Now get off to your dormitory. I'll see to the berries."

"Yes, Minnie," he said, his grin shining on his face like a birthday cake in a dark room.

He moved down the corridor and up the next flight of stairs while Professor McGonagall supervised the house elves collection of the blackberries for tomorrow's breakfast.

It wasn't until they were safe in the common room before James finally pulled his cloak off. "So, do you think it'll work?"

"Work? Of course it will work. Minnie adores blackberries. They'll be on every table at breakfast tomorrow. And once they get eaten, Minnie will be just as much a partner in the prank as either of us. The plan is sheer genius. What could go wrong?"

* * *

E/N: So this was a blast to write, even if the song took forever to settle into something I liked. Pelase leave a review to pass on your take on it. And, as this is the last one, from Sirius and myself: This one's for you, love!


End file.
